1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TV (television), in particular to a TV (Television) having a language selection function and a control method of the same which is capable of displaying character information included in a broadcast signal on a screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various types of televisions from a small model such as a 14 inch television to a projection television not less than 60 inch are introduced to a consumer.
In the meantime, the analog TV has lots of problems while developing to a scale-up and a high-function. In other words, there is the problem such as a picture quality lowering, a broadcast channels limitation, an one-way mediums limitation, and market saturation of an analog TV etc. Accordingly, a digital television is introduced in order to make up for the weak points in the analog television.
Presently, developing of the technology about the digital TV is progressing actively, the technology has entered a new phase performing a test broadcast or a regular broadcast about the digital TV.
The digital TV comprises an additional information providing function as well as a basic video and audio information providing function, among them there is a character information and audio information providing functions such as a caption, a EPG (Electronic Program Guide) etc.
Hereinafter, a construction of the digital TV in accordance with the prior art will now be described with reference to accompanying FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating the construction of the digital TV in accordance with the prior art.
As depicted in FIG. 1, the digital TV comprises a tuner 1 for tuning in to a broadcast signal of a user selection channel among broadcast signals of each channel received through an antenna, a VSB (Vestigial Side Band) demodulator 2 for correcting an error by demodulating the user selection broadcast signal and outputting the signal after converting it into a transport stream format, a demultiplexer 3 for demultiplexing the transport stream (dividing into video, audio and additional information signal sequence), a MPEG (Moving Picture Expert Group) audio/video decoder 4 for outputting video and audio signals by extending/restoring the demultiplexed transport stream (video and audio signal sequences), an audio processing unit 5 for converting the audio signal into an analog audio signal in order to output the audio signal through a speaker, a video processing unit 7 for converting the video signal into luminance and color signals in order to display the video signal on a screen, a memory unit 8 for storing the additional information outputted from the demultiplexer 3, a control unit 6 for controlling each part of the system and performing an database operation about the stored additional information in order to display the information by a graphic user interface, and a network interface unit 9 for performing a two-way communication such as the internet. An output operation of character information of the digital TV will now be described.
First, the control unit 6 judges whether a character information mode for providing character information such as a caption or an EPG (Electronic Program Guide) to a user is ‘ON’. In addition, when the user operates the character information mode as an ‘ON’ state, the control unit 6 transmits user selection character information to the MPEG audio/video decoder 4 by setting a pertinent packet ID in the demultiplexer 3.
After that, the control unit 6 controls the MPEG audio/video decoder 4 to extract and transmit only the user selection character information in the character information. Herein, the control unit 6 decodes the character information transmitted from the MPEG audio/video decoder 4, constructs an OSD corresponding to the transmitted character information, and stores it temporarily in the memory unit 8.
And, the control unit 6 transmits the OSD to the video processing unit 7 in order to display it by mixing with a broadcast video. At the same time, it performs signal processing of audio information synchronized with the OSD and outputs it to a speaker. Herein, the character information is outputted only as the English language or a certain region language. In other words, because character information of the TV in accordance with the prior art is outputted as only one language, it is impossible to perform a language selection in accordance with a user taste, accordingly it is impossible to satisfy a desire of a user.
As described above, in the digital TV in accordance with the prior art, because character information is outputted as only the English language or a certain region language, it is impossible to select a language in accordance with a user taste, accordingly it can not satisfy a desire of a user.